6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Wyatt Williams
Wyatt Williams is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen. He is voiced by Jess Gibbons. Biography Already a part of the circle of friends in the pilot episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It", Wyatt is introduced in 6teen as a slightly insecure but compassionate character. He is a talented musician and singer who writes his own songs and who has been playing the guitar since the fourth grade, as was revealed in "Idol Time at the Mall". He is also a former member of his school's audio-visual club. Wyatt once presented a song about his friends to a talent search competition, Star Contest, and was on the verge of being accepted into the Petty Crime record label. However, as the version of the piece his audience was more impressed with was one that badmouthed his companions (which resulted in them being hated by everyone in the mall), he decided to back down on his dreams to save his friends' integrity, but acknowledged the possibility that he would one day be "the next Alanis Morissette". While working in the country music section at the music store Spin This, Wyatt was involved in a relationship with his employer Serena after being set up by Nikki Wong. She eventually broke up with him to pursue another of her employees, Chad, and this caused Wyatt to become hostile towards her and her new boyfriend. Despite this fact, he still harbored feelings for her, and set up a "shrine" in his bedroom to honor her. Finally moving on from his previous girlfriend Serena, in "Snow Job" Wyatt discovers there is life after breaking up when he meets Marlowe. The relatively calm redhead had recently joined Wyatt's band and from there, the two began dating. However, due to spending so much time together, the two found they were getting on each others' nerves more than ever and thus ended the relationship. Marlowe tells him she does not want to just "be friends", telling Wyatt they will be the best of exes. Then she kisses him. Wyatt is employed in the Galleria Shopping Mall at the Burger McFlipster's fast-food restaurant, where he composes and sings original lyrics to customers, attracting many girls. He previously worked at Underground Videos alongside Jude Lizowski and Jonesy Garcia, but was fired for spilling coffee onto the proprietor's favorite tape, as well as Spin This - where he signed his name on the celebrity wall - and was fired for embarrassing Serena in front of the clientèle. At the beginning of the series, Wyatt had intended to get a job at the Grind Me coffee house, but was refused due to a bad interview. Wyatt is known for his trademark maroon sweater, green cargo pants, blue Converse, and his brown hair is styled in short dreadlocks. Personality Wyatt is a typical "nice guy". He has trouble talking to women he finds himself attracted to without the assistance of his friends, and believes in luck in "The Slow and Even-Tempered." Wyatt is dependent on coffee, and is easily irritated without caffeine in his system. He is also scared of heights. While dating Serena, Wyatt was sometimes made to feel as though he was not mature enough to carry on their relationship, prompting him to adopt more adult mannerisms for a short period. After being dumped, he became incredibly depressed and later, overly paranoid, convinced that the manager of Grind Me, Charmaine, was intentionally adding less foam to his coffee to get revenge on him for continuing to bother Serena. Wyatt enjoys reading and poetry, the latter of which he learned about from Starr. He is well-informed in the areas of history and science, and hates country music, as revealed in "The Big Sickie," though he is a fan of the bands Simple Plan, Radiohead, and Mighty Weasels. In response to the perception that he never takes risks, he had an eighth note tattooed onto his left arm in the episode "One Quiet Day. Trivia *Wyatt has an addiction to coffee. *Tried getting a job at the Grind Me coffeehouse, but didn't due to a bad interview. *His Stoked counterpart is Johny, because of their 'Love' problems. *He is the only one of the main group of characters who is dark-skinned. *He listens to soft rock music and has a strong dislike of country music. *He is one of only two characters that plays the guitar. *Wyatt has a lot of relatives, he tells Caitlin he has a large family. *He was still in love with his ex-girlfriend, until she confessed that she still liked him when he had a new girlfriend. From then on, he has shown no signs that he still likes her. *He was once stalked by Lydia. *Wyatt's Total Drama Island counterpart is Trent. They are both friends of the comic relief, and are talented musicians. *He and Jonesy have comically been mistaken for being gay such as in the episode "Date and Switch". *Worked at Spin This, then Underground Video, and then Burger McFlipster's. *He and Jen used to wet the bed. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-10-28-19h02m27s68.png|Wyatt kissing Caitlin in Great Expectations. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males